Our Time Together
by XxDenaexX
Summary: Harry and Draco's love story! Lot's of drama and twists. Ready, set, go!
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone! Thank you for visiting my story! This is just a little bit of what goes on in my crazy mind. I hope you enjoy and please review! I love to hear from my readers. This is my first story so there is lots of work to do but enjoy my crazy shenanigans! Love, Baylea**

**Disclaimer: I am not nor will I ever be, no matter how much I pray, J.K. Rowling. She is amazing!**

*present day*

I, Draco Malfoy had only loved one person in my life, and here I was pledging myself to that one love. I had never in all my wildest dreams imagined that there would be a day such as this but here it was. My love was watching me with endearing eyes and a goofy grin, just waiting for me to say the words as I got down on one knee.

"My dear, sweet, love, I don't know what I would ever do without you. You turned my world upside down the night you first kissed me. You showed me what my future could be the first time you told me that you loved me. When you told me that you always wanted to have a big family, I thought why not? So, here, in front of all our friends and family I ask you, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

I watched and waited as my proposal sank in. Tongue tied and anxious, I finally heard the word "Yes." escape those gorgeous lips. I began to cry as I slipped the ring onto the hand I was holding and pulled him into a hug. Harry Potter had just made me the happiest man on the planet.

*three years ago*

I detested her! She truly believed this "blind date" would work? Hermione Granger had another thing coming. All I knew about who she was setting me up with was that they were intelligent, ambitious, and according to Granger, gorgeous. I got here early and only had to wait for five minutes before… Potter?!

Please tell me Granger did not set me up with the only person on Earth I have ever had a crush on. I will kill that woman!

"Oh… Malfoy you're here to meet...?"

"Apparently so, Potter."

"Hermione has lost her mind."

"Granger truly has taken her insanity to a new level."

"So, um, can I sit down?" Harry quizzically looked at me.

"Of course, Potter. I did agree to go through with this atrocious situation called a date."

"Well if you don't wanna be here then you can leave. I'm not afraid to eat alone, are you?" Harry smiled

"Of course not, Potter! Who do you think you are talking to?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to make the mood lighter. If we both agreed then why not enjoy ourselves? Right, Draco?"

"Did you just call me Draco?"

It got weirdly quiet after that. I ordered some wine which we both enjoyed in silence. And dinner went along with the same attitude. As the end of our date neared he finally spoke up.

"Draco, yes, I will call you by your first name, I just wish this had gone better than it did. I really wanted to get to know the real you."

"I don't think you would like to get to know the real me. I'm a lot different than what you see on the outside."

"Hermione says you're a wonderful person. She gives her seal of approval. I will not turn down a chance to get to know you, Draco, and you can't stop me. We are both adults,stop acting like a child"

"I am not acting like a child. You have no obligation to do anything after this date. I would never expect you to ever want to be around me voluntarily, so just stop!"

I got up and walked away. He was assuredly trying to make a fool of me. I was not going to let that happen.

Since summer break had come along the castle was empty and I was glad to not be interrupted by students while on my rampage. As soon as I entered my office I drew a deep breath and threw myself into my favorite chair.

How could Harry… no Potter is his name, how could he think I would allow him to get to know the real me. No one should ever be allowed to know what I've been through. He just would never understand. There is no way Harry Potter would ever want to know anything about the likes of me.

I woke the next morning to a frantic banging on my chamber doors. I slowly brought myself out of the chair I had fallen asleep in and made my way across the room.

"Draco. What is the matter with you? I get no message from either you or Harry on how the date went and when I see him this morning at breakfast he looks defeated. What did you do?" she fumed as she let herself into my quarters

"Please, Hermione, come in." I grunted

"Do not get sarcastic with me Draco. I know you better than that. What happened?"

"Well we both got the surprise of our lives last night when we found that we were supposed to be on a date together. Then the conversation got rough and we both got a little upset and then I came back here. Not what you expected, right?"

"No! I expected you to be a perfect gentleman and actually act like that was a date. Harry is a good guy and you know this."

"Hermione, we are just too different and you know it. End of discussion."

"Fine, but I'm staying. I've got something for you. I hope this one works. It's been a while since we tried a new potion."

"No, Hermione, I'm done with trying new potions. They always work once and it never cures anything. The nerve damage was caused by dark magic. I don't believe it can be cured."

"We can try though, Draco, please. As your Mediwitch I cannot allow you to do this to yourself."

"Hermione, please, I can live with it. I'm pretty sure if it hasn't spread by now then it won't do so. Let's just let it go. I'm tired but I have to get ready for brunch with my parents so I will talk to you later."

"Okay, fine. But when I get back tonight from planning the wedding with Ron's family we are going to talk."

"Oh, right, you're marrying the weasel. It slipped my mind." I smirked.

"Draco. Behave. I think you two would get along very well but have fun with your parents." She grinned and waved as she closed the door behind her.

That woman was so frustrating. She will never let it go that she was the one who took care of me after the battle. Yes, it gave me a new friend but she truly gets obnoxious sometime. How does Potter deal with it?

No. No thoughts about Potter. He will not take up space in my mind just because he was upset. That is not my fault.

As usual brunch with my parents was uneventful. I was hoping to keep my day the same way. I was heading back to my chambers when my day was changed. Harry was standing outside my door looking defeated.

"Hello, Potter. Can I help you?"

"I know I shouldn't be here but I was hoping to talk to you about last night. It didn't go like I planned. I just wanted to talk."

"Last night was just a blind date that neither of us wanted to be on. So, don't worry about it. We both know how we feel about each other. That is exactly why we don't need to talk."

"I just need to explain something to you, that's all. After I do it's your choice whether I leave you alone or not."

"Fine, come in." I glowered as I opened the door. "What's that?" I pointed.

He smiled as he pulled something from behind his back. "A bottle of wine. It's the same one we had at the restaurant."

"Oh. Well then I'll get us some glasses. Do you want anything to eat to go with it?"

"No, I'm good."

I searched through all my cabinets before finding the only wine glasses I owned. They were inscribed with the Malfoy Crest and were a family heirloom. I hoped he wouldn't notice them. As I walked back into the room I saw Harry looking at the pictures on the mantle.

"Aw, it's you! A little Draco out at the beach, baby Draco in his mother's arms, and graduation day. That's so sweet. Your parents look a little intense at graduation but still some good shots."

"Yeah, that's me. My mother thought I needed a touch of home while I'm here. I don't think she understands that I am a professor here and not a student."

"I wish I had some photos like these. You all seem so happy." He turned and smiled even though I knew he wasn't happy about not having a family.

"Hey, one day you'll be able to have a family just like in those pictures. Now how about that wine, eh?"

"Sure. I could definitely use it right now."

As we both moved toward the couch we skimmed hands and a shock went through me. Harry sat down but I couldn't control my mind. It was racing. Harry on our first day, Harry in potions as he ruined another cauldron, and Harry, last night, as he sat down in front of me and smiled and I knew right then that he was my chosen one.

"Harry. You have to go."

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but something has come up. I'll come find you later. I promise, I just have to figure something out first."

"Draco, seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes, Harry. I will explain later."

As I walked him out all I could think of was what my mother taught me as a child.

"_Draco, you are a very special young man. One day you will find that someone that you cannot live without. You are a Veela, my sweet, which means you only have one companion. When you find them your life will be complete."_

Could Harry really be my companion? Was this truly what was meant to be?


	2. The Reveal

I sank to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. Harry Potter was my mate. My one and only companion. I felt a jolt in my stomach as I thought of Harry and raced to the bathroom to clear my stomach of all content. As I stood from the toilet and washed my mouth out I realized there was only one person I could truly talk to about all of this.

I flooed home to find a small skittish house elf cleaning the paintings and sculptures of the foyer. As I stepped out of the fireplace, the elf nearly dropped a priceless vase on the floor. "Oh, Master Draco, I did not see you there. What can I do for Master?"

"Thippet, please let my mother know that I am here to speak to her in my quarters and we will also be needing some tea.

The house elf instantly popped away to find my mother as I made my way up the Mansions grand staircase. I slowly traipsed my way through the halls, letting my feet guide me to where I needed to go. All of my thoughts surrounded Harry and what I had to do.

"Draco, my darling!" cried my mother from the over stuffed sofa in the middle of the room. "Why is it that you have come back so soon? Are you alright, my dear?"

"Mother, I think something is terribly wrong." I spoke quietly. "I have this feeling in my stomach that makes me sick when I'm not near him. I can't get him out of my head. Mum, I think I found him."

With an audible gasp and somewhat of a flounce, my mother engulfed me in a hug and drew me in close. "Oh, Draco, you have found your companion."

After a moment of quiet sobbing from both of us she drew back and wiped a tear as it ran down her cheek. She knew what I was going through but she knew I could handle what had to come next. She slowly sat back down on the sofa and patted the empty space beside her. I wiped my face and dropped to the seat next to my mother.

"Draco, I want to make sure you know exactly what has to happen now. I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did not choosing my companion. I chose your father instead because of his power and his ability to manipulate but I lost the one true person that could understand who I was meant to be. I have a feeling you have an issue with your companion already."

"Mother, if you knew who my companion was then you would understand why I have an issue with him being my one."

"Did you say him?"

"Yes, mother, him."

"My, my, Draco, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. I hadn't told you. I never really told anyone."

"Is he... interested? What I mean to say is... are you both able to be with each other?"

"Yes, mum, he's gay. Just like me. It's just his background that you won't like."

"Draco, whoever this man is does not matter. As long as you tell him the truth about what you are and what must happen then you will be happy. That's all a mother ever truly wants for her child, for them to be happy."

"My companion is Har..."

A bang sounded behind us as father threw open the door. Lucius looked frightening in his traditional black wizard robes but a smile formed on his face when he saw his only son. "Draco, son, what are you doing back? One of the house elves told me your mother was in here but I had no idea you were here too."

"Yes, father, I'm here. I was just visiting with mother. We were having a long talk about who my mate was though I don't believe mother heard the name."

"Well, go on! Tell us who the lucky lady is."

"Well the lucky man, actually."

"Oh." Lucius said as he looked to his wife to make sure he had heard right.

"Yes, a man, and I wouldn't call it being lucky."

"Anyone who is able to come into the Malfoy family should be considered lucky, Draco."

"Fine. It's Harry Potter."

*silence*


	3. The Discovery

**So here's chapter 3! I'm excited about how many people are loving on my first story. Thank you all! These chapters are coming fast so I hope you all are enjoying. **

**Disclaimer: I am not nor will I ever be J.K.R. Her stories are just too amazing for me to compare.  
**

"Draco, sweetie, please tell me you misspoke."

"No, mother. I did not misspeak. Harry Potter is my companion."

"Are you sure? It could just be an infatuation."

I groaned as my mother said this. I knew for a fact that it was the real thing. I just had to come to terms with it. The only scary part was that my father had not said a word.

"Draco. I need to have a word with you. Now."

_'Damn! Could this get any worse?'_

I followed my father to his study and found myself in my usual chair. I only ever sat there during punishments or screaming matches. I was wondering which this would be when my father turned around with a glass of Whiskey.

"Congratulations, son. You have found your match. I could have probably guessed that you would have chosen the most unlikely person to connect with. Never-the-less, I'm proud to say that I'm glad you've decided to turn down this whole companion ordeal."

"No, father, I haven't. Unlike mother, I want to be with my companion. I don't want to have to go through withdrawals and have to yearn just to be next to someone. You know better than anyone what a Veela without their companion is like. Don't make me do what mum did."

"Draco. You are being irrational. Potter is nothing but trouble. He will never be good for you."

"I'm pretty sure I can make my own choices. I choose him. No matter what you say, I choose Harry."

At that I turned and marched myself out of the study. My mother caught my expression on my way out of the mansion but I did not stop for her yells of "Wait!". I had to get out of there. I had thought for sure my parents would react better than this. If not them, then who could I trust?

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was waiting at the fireplace in my rooms. The look on my face told her everything was wrong but she had no idea how wrong they were.

"Draco, what has happened? Harry told me that you two had started to talk but you told him to leave. He said you looked sick."

"Hermione, you know what I am. Maybe you can figure it out." as I let that sink in I traveled over to my favorite chair and sank into its massiveness.

"Draco, what does you being a Veela have anything to do with Harry?" It only took her moment longer before... "Draco! Is Harry your companion? Why didn't you tell him? He would have understood. Oh, Draco, you can't keep it in any longer you have to say something."

" 'Mione I know I have to say something but I don't think I can talk to him right now. I don't think he would take the news very well."

"I can take the news perfectly well, I just wish you would have told me sooner." Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off to reveal himself sitting on the couch not five feet away. No wonder I had felt so calm since I had gotten back.

"Harry, you have to understand. I did not do this on purpose. I would never intentionally choose you." I stated as I sat up straighter

"Am I not good enough?' he questioned with a sour look.

"It's not that. Oh, I've screwed this up." I clamoured. "Can we start over from the beginning?" He gave me a quizzical look but motioned for me to go on.

"I am a Veela. That is true. When I found out that you were my companion I flipped because my mother was forever scarred because she rejected her mate." I started to cry. "I saw her pain. I never wanted to go through that. As I was talking to my parents I realized that they wanted me to do the same thing but I could never be without you." I choked as I reached for him.

He let me rest my hand on his but he looked worried. "If your parents don't want you to be with me then you shouldn't. I know your family is important to you."

"You are my family now. You are most important. Besides they will have to come around at some point."

"I'm going to be honest. This is a little fast and crazy. Just last night you rejected a date with me, now I'm family? I think this is too much right now. You were right, I can't take this news. I'm sorry." I tried to reach out to him but he shook my hand away. He scrambled for the door and pushed it open with one last glance at me.

Tears began to flow freely down my face as I stared at the empty doorway. Our conversation could not have gone any worse. Here I was wanting to explain everything and I completely upset the only person that could help me. I looked up at Hermione who stood dumbfounded for the first time in her life. As I put my head in my hands all I could think was, what I fool I was for screwing up the only good thing to ever happen to me. How could I ever fix this mess now?


	4. The Fall Out

**Hey guys! This is going to be a short chapter but the next one will be full of stuff, promise! I hope y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am definitely not J.K.R Cause "Oh my Rowling", if I was I would flip **

Hermione finally left after trying to get me to talk and giving up. I sat curled up in my chair staring into the fireplace. For hours I sat there until a knock came at my door. I heard a quiet conversation going on outside.

"I know he's in there. See if you can get in."

"Hermione, if he doesn't want to be bothered then leave him alone."

"Ron. Stop telling me what to do. Harry is completely disheveled and I don't know what to do. Draco is the only one that can help him figure things out. He has to talk to him or atleast try."

"If Malfoy doesn't want to confront this then don't make him. If he wants to be a prick and leave Harry without any explanation then let it be. Who knows, maybe it's for the best."

"That would be the worst thing ever, Ron. Draco cannot live without Harry as his mate. Now that Harry knows Draco's powers will start to weaken and he might die. Harry might never be able to move past that." By this point I had stood and walked to the door. My ear had been pressed firmly to the wood to hear what they had to say. I threw open the door as Ron began to speak again.

"Hermione, please. Leave it alone." at the sight of me Ron paused then went on. "Oh, Draco. I didn't think you'd want to talk to us."

"I couldn't help but over hear the conversation outside my chamber doors." with a wary glance at Ron I invited them in.

"Is Harry really not okay? All I care about is whether he is taking the news as I expected."

"He has calmed down a bit but he's still a little shocked. Draco, you should just go talk to him. I think he needs you." Hermione pleaded. "Just let him know that you two can figure this out together."

I knew she was right that I had to try but I did not want to upset Harry anymore. "Maybe I should let him take it in on his own time."

"Fine. I am done here. Don't come asking for help from me anymore Draco. If you can't do what's right then just forget it."

Hermione drug Ron out of the room and slammed the door.

It had been two weeks since Harry found out that I was a Veela and that he was my mate. I had not seen him since he fled from my rooms and I had begun to grow weaker. I had not been out of my chambers but my mother had checked on me every other day to see if there had been any change. I was expecting her to show up soon but instead of the sound of an entrance from the firplace I heard a knock on my door.

"Coming." I weakly shouted at the door. I pulled it open to reaveal a worried looking Harry Potter. He flung his arms around me and began to cry.

"Harry, I can't hold you up. What is the matter?"

"Oh, Draco. Please tell me you forgive me? I am so sorry for doing this to you, my love. Hermione explained everything. I'm here now, please be okay."

"Harry, how could you have anything to be sorry for. I should be begging for forgiveness not you. I wish there was a way to take it back so I wouldn't have hurt you."

As Harry pulled away from the embrace I saw tears running down his cheeks. "Please, don't cry Harry. Everything will be fine now." As I leaned in for a kiss I woke with a start.

Harry being here was all a dream. The tears were mine and things were never going to get better.


	5. The Enchantment

**Hello, again! It's been a couple of days and I am finally back. I actually completed this chapter during a double shift at work. (Thanks Shannon) Stress helps me focus more. But anyway on with the story! I promise it's getting better. lol**

**Disclaimer: J.K.R. is an amazing woman who deserves all recognition for her wonderful characters! I just borrow them for a little while. =]**

It had been a month since Harry found out I was a Veela. I never left my rooms. I took all my meals there and did all my planning for the next year within a week. The only people to visit me so far were my parents and once Hermione stopped by with a new potion. She tried to get me to talk but I just couldn't tell her how weak I was.

The beginning of July brought the decision to finally leave my rooms. I needed some fresh air and the warmth of the sun. A walk around the lake sounded nice. As I traipsed through the castle towards the doors I encountered no one but Mrs. Norris. Down at the lake I took a seat on a flattened boulder. I could not help but slowly close my eyes and soak up the sun.

"I didn't know anyone else came down here to be alone." That voice. It stung to hear his quiet words. I knew he was hurting by the whimper in his statement.

"I don't usually. I just needed to get out." I couldn't look up and face him so I turned my face in the opposite direction, toward the lake. I knew if I saw his expression then I would crumble.

"Well... would it be okay to join you?" he stammered. He sounded afraid to really sit near me.

"Only if you really want to. Not pressuring you or anything." I bit back. Automatically I regretted my words as I heard him wince.

"Fine."

"Wait, Harry." I had turned. Now I couldn't take my eyes away from him. He looked worse than I did. His usually unkempt hair was outrageously scrambled. He looked like he had slept in his clothes a couple nights in a row. I felt horrible.

"Draco, don't. I'm done. I followed you down here to try and talk but if that's not going to happen then I'll just leave. Hermione has tried to convince me to talk to you. She's been so stressed she has ignored Ron and he called off the wedding. She's not even in hysterics. She is more worried about me that she doesn't think it is a bad thing that she is giving up her life. Everyone has been more worried about you but you don't seem to care."

"I do care. I just know that it's not a good thing that I do. You can't possibly want me in your life. It's wrong."

"The only thing wrong here is the fact that you have been shut away in your rooms when you could have been with me. I can't stop thinking about the way you looked at me. I knew it was true I just couldn't handle it at the time. Draco, I'm sorry but you should have come after me. You should have fought for me."

He had paced while ranting at me. I had no idea that he had changed his mind. I knew there was only one thing I could do. I got down from the rock and quickly stopped his pacing. I grabbed his arms and held him arms length in front of me. "Can I fight for you now?"

He gasped and stood stock still. Soon a warm smile spread across his face. He quickly shot forward and embraced me hard. "Only if you want to, Draco." He leaned up and whispered in my ear, "Only if you want to."

I pulled away from the embrace and slowly took his hand. "Are you sure about this? Will you be happy a week, a month, or even a year from now? I don't think I could stand getting this close to you and then losing you."

"Some days will be harder than others but I believe it's what's meant to be. Draco, I could see myself with you for a long time."

"Those are the most amazing words I have ever heard." He pulled Harry into a gentle hug then slowly pulled away. Looking down into the bright, emerald orbs that were Harry's eyes he knew it would all be okay. Harry looked up at him lovingly and slowly lifted up to meet their lips together for a soft, supple first kiss.

Draco was shocked at first but then slowly became more passionate with the kiss. He looped his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him in closer. Harry drank in the kiss and moved his hands up past Draco's waist and into his hair. They did not pull away until both were gasping for air.

"Wow." was all that could escape Draco's lips.

"So, I guess it's official?" a voice giggled behind them.

Both men turned to find a wildly grinning Hermione. "Yay!" she screeched and ran and scooped both the men into a giant bear hug. A glance was exchanged between Draco and Harry as they both began to laugh and hug her back.


	6. The Awakening

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it has been a while since I updated last but guess what I have two new chapters for today! YAY! I guess working a double helps me write better. So here we go. We finally find Harry and Draco getting to know what its like to be around each other a little. I love them so much, I hope y'all do too! =]**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

After finally pulling ourselves away from Hermione's grasp we made our way back to the castle hand in hand. I led Harry down to my chambers but hesitated outside the doors.

"Harry, I just want to talk. To get to know each other, you know. There should no worries of being pressured to do anything, okay?"

"I'm not worried." he smiled. Oh, that smile. "But I would love to get cleaned up first. It's been a while since I cared what I looked like." he joked as he tousled his hair crazily.

"Of course. I probably need to do the same."

I brought him into the dark room and led him through to the bathroom. I showed him where everything was and left the room. I realized as I heard the shower start that my rooms where horrendously dirty. I quickly cast cleaning spells and threw any dirty clothes into the hamper for the house elves. 'That's better' I thought as I left my bedroom.

I sat curled up in my chair as Harry walked into the living room. Still glistening with some droplets of water from his hair he began to pull a shirt over his head. "I had a house elf bring me some clean clothes. The other ones definitely needed a wash." he smiled again. I was getting addicted to that smile.

"Well, since you are now clean I might as well join the party." I slowly walked up to him and caressed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

I tried to take as quick a shower as I could but my limbs seemed not able to move. After all this moping around I felt like I was stupid for wasting our time. I could have had him the whole time. I kept thinking I wasn't good enough for him, when he was all I needed. I groaned in frustration as I stepped out of the shower into a steamy room. I rummaged through my clothes and finally found a pair of jeans and a dark grey t shirt.

After I dressed I stepped back into the main room and found a sleeping Harry curled up on my couch. He slowly unfurled a little and a faint smile was on his lips. He looked too peaceful to disturb so I slowly levitated him into my bedroom and gently laid his body on my bed. I murmur in his sleep slipped his lips as I closed the door quietly.

I decided while Harry slept I would clean the rest of my abandoned quarters. The kitchen was the worst part. If I had attempted to make something I usually would have burnt it and left it in the sink. Most of the dishes in the sink were salvageable with the scourgify spell but others had to be trashed. The main room needed a good dusting and some brightening up but most was clean.

As I finished cleaning out my desk in my office I heard a small humming noise coming from the doorway. I looked up to find a well rested Harry leaning against the door. "Are you having fun?"

I put down my papers and leaned back in my chair and smirked. "I always have fun, Potter. Want to join?"

"I'd love some food, not that fun doesn't sound good. My stomach is definitely growling." he pouted. Pouts on him were adorable too.

"I think I might have something around here. We can try to make lunch."

We eventually found a pasta salad mix and some bread to transform into garlic toast. It didn't take long before we were back in the main room enjoying the food. "This is delicious. Where did you get it?"

"Well I decided to venture into the muggle world and found a small grocery store and bought a few things. They had some interesting items in there. Have you ever been to a muggle store?"

"I grew up with muggles, so of course. I guess we really don't know that much about each other."

"No. I guess not." I reached out a hand a took his in mine. "I would love to know more."

My favorite smile spread across his face.


	7. The Wonder of It All

**Here is number two for today. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!**

**~Baylea~**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

We spent most the afternoon talking and sharing about our childhoods. It was hard to find out how Harry was mistreated as a child while I lived in the lap of luxury. I wanted to hold him as he began to cry when he mentioned Sirius and how their relationship had become important so fast. I told him about how my parents pushed me into the dark arts. I never wanted that path. I admitted quite timidly that sixth year was when my crush for him formed. He smiled and grabbed my hand saying that I was just a year late.

Instead of trying to put something together again we called a house elf to bring us dinner. We began to share what happened after the war when a knock came at the door.

"Harry and Draco, come out now. Your friends and family would like to see you." called a giggling Hermione.

"Yeah, mate! You've been in hiding for too long." Was that Ron?

I walked towards the door and Harry followed. We pulled it open to find a very chipper Hermione and a some what happy Ron. I pulled Hermione into a hug immediately and thanked her for having brought Harry and I together. "I know you sent him to the lake. Thank you."

"What? I would never." she smiled broadly

Harry and Ron began to joke as they walked towards the couch. I watched closely as Hermione made her way over but sat as far away from Ron as possible. I move up behind her chair and whispered "Is everything okay with you two? I heard about calling off the wedding."

"Oh, we're fine. I don't think it was meant to be after all. I'm actually talking to someone right now. Everyone might be surprised come Harry's birthday party."

"Oh, fun. Wait, Harry's birthday?"

"Yeah. We always have a party on his birthday at the Burrow. You, of all people, definitely have to come this year."

"Are you sure I'm invited? I don't think I'm welcome at the Weasley home."

"Draco. You're coming to my party. No matter what. I will drag you there if I have to." Harry was smiling at me and nudged Ron.

"Yeah, of course. You are totally invited. I'll let mum know."

"Can we finish dinner now? I'll get a house elf to bring us more food and some butter beers."

I never thought I would enjoy a night of hanging out with Potter and his friends but by the time the clock struck midnight Harry and I had moved to share the couch in an awkward sort of cuddle. Ron and Hermione were both staring at me as I began to run my hands through Harry's hair as he laid his head against my arm.

"Ron, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked a semi tipsy Hermione.

"I think so. I may be a little drunk but I'm pretty sure I see a Malfoy and a Potter snuggling together.

"Shut it you two. If you don't like it you can leave. Just get used to the fact that I have a Malfoy now." Harry giggled quietly to himself as I smirked down at him.

"I think we should leave Ron, don't you?"

"Yeah, this is getting a little too uncomfortable, mate. Sorry."

"I'll just walk them out. Be right back." Harry whispered to my arm as he slowly got up off the couch. I watched him pull Hermione out of her chair and slowly walk his friends out the door. I wondered what it might be like to have two wondeful friends like them.

"You look tired. Should I put you to bed?" Harry smirked as he stood infront of the couch where I was sitting.

"I think we should be put to bed. You had more to drink than I did. Oh, and you don't smirk as well as I do but it does make you look sexy." Did I really just say that? Oh, Gods.

"Yeah, you definitely need to be put to bed." Harry laughed. "Did you uh... want me to... uh... stay? Because I don't think I could make it back tonight."

"Harry, that's up to you. Like I said earlier, no forcing you to do anything."

"Then I'd love to stay." He smiled again. I swear that smile might give me a heart attack one day.

I hauled myself up off the couch and we slowly made our way to my room. "Do you need pajamas?"

"I guess I will. Nothing silk though." He teased.

I rummaged through my drawers and found two pairs of sweatpants and a t shirt.

"I don't sleep with a shirt on."

He blushed "Neither do I."

I went to the bathroom to change and gave him plenty of time to change as well. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and then exited back into my room.

I found Harry sitting on the bed waiting for me to come back in. "Do you have a side of the bed?"

"Usually on the left side." I stammered as I looked at his tanned chest.

He slowly scooted over to the right side and sank under the covers. I crawled in beside him and layed on my side facing him.

"I never thought I would find myself in bed with Draco Malfoy." He giggled and scooted closer.

"Harry, I never thought I would find you. Meaning my companion. I'm just happy to have you now." I smiled and pulled him even closer and into a less awkward cuddling position than earlier.

He slowly wound his arm around my hip and sank into the cuddle. "I'm happy to have you." I could tell he was smiling again.

I sighed as I slowly drifted off with my companion in my arms.


	8. The Defiance

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've been going through a lot and then was on my mind but I wasn't able to get to it till now. This is just a short something to tie you over till next chapter. Promise I will update again soon! =] But enjoy for now! Lots of fluffy fluff. I just love these two**

The next morning Draco woke to find a warm body sleeping right next to his. Harry looked peaceful while wrapped up around Draco and fast asleep. Draco tried to move but instead got a totally unintelligible jumble of words from the body next to his.

"Harry, you have to speak more clearly. I have no idea what you just said."

Harry turned a little and nuzzled Draco's neck. "I said 'Please don't get up. I'm comfortable.'"

A shock went through Draco as he made sense of what the younger man said. "Alright then. I won't leave." he said while chuckling and moving in closer to Harry. They laid there for a while until both of them fell back to sleep.

A call from the fireplace in the main room woke Draco with a start. Harry sat bolt up right next to him.

"What was that?" Harry questioned as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I'm not sure but I'll go figure it out." He quickly got up and opened the door of his bedroom. He peered into the semi lit room to find non other than his father and his God father, Severus Snape.

"Ah, Draco, you're up. Good." his father smiled. "I need to have a word with you."

"Father, sorry to let you down but I am not alone right now." Draco smiled at the dumb founded looks on the two men's faces.

"What do you mean, Draco?" Severus smiled at him waiting for his answer.

"I have other company right now. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll just get back to Harry." He grinned and closed the door hoping they would get the hint.

Apparently, they did not get the hint because as soon as Draco became comfortable sitting up in bed with Harry the two men came barging in.

"Did you say Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Severus asked

"Yes, and I'm right here." Harry smiled. "Hey, Snape."

"Harry... uh... are you clothed at all under those blankets?"

"Now, now, Severus. That's such a personal question. But of course I'm not. I'm in bed with Draco Malfoy. I could never keep my clothes on after all the fun we." Harry was cut off after Draco's hand flew up and covered his mouth. With an evil glare from Draco, Harry just laughed.

"Sev we both have clothes on. Harry just fell asleep here last night, that's all."

"I'm pretty sure that's not all seeing as he's your companion." Lucius shuddered looking away from the boys.

"Father, seriously? You really think I would take advantage of Harry?" Draco glared at the elder Malfoy.

"He didn't take advantage. We had some friends over and we both got a little drunk so I made the decision to stay here. Nothing happened." Only Draco heard the next part. "But I was hoping for something to happen."

Draco went wide eyed for a second before turning back to the two men in the door way. "Apparently I need to have a talk with one Mr. Harry Potter so if you both would like to leave you know the way out."

Severus guided Lucius out of the room and gave both the men in the bed a wave. Draco did not speak until he heard the floo woosh them away and then he turned to one red faced Harry.

"I'm sorry, they deserved it." he busted out laughing. I glared at him for just a moment before beginning to laugh myself.

"Harry, did you mean what you said?" I said with a more serious look on my face. I slowly reached for his hand

"About wanting more?" he blushed. "Yeah. I thought it was obvious." he squeezed my hand.

"Oh. Harry, I don't want to rush you into anything. I want to make sure you are comfortable with this relationship before we go any further." He had been leaning closer to me as I spoke.

"If I wasn't comfortable, I wouldn't be here." he slowly pressed his lips against mine and I sighed. Soon we were both furiously kissing each other. We broke apart as we both gulped for air.

"I kinda like the idea of being here. I might have to stay more often." he casually said as he laid back against the pillows.

"Oh, really? Mr. Potter I'm not sure you know what you are getting yourself into. I'm very obsessive when it comes to my living quarters." I winked and gave a smirk.

"Obsessive are we?" he chuckled. I lightly smacked his arm.

With a more serious tone I reached for him and pulled him against me. "I just wanted to let you know what you were getting yourself into."

He smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I'm pretty sure I can handle you."


	9. The Birthday Wish (part 1)

**So now we are moving right along. Finally getting some time on this story. I hope you all are enjoying! Don't forget to review! I love reviews, they just make my day soo much better! 3 Baylea**

Spending time with Harry over the next couple of weeks was amazing. Most of the time we were alone but sometimes we were joined by Hermione or Ron. I grew to like Harry's friends and some what considered them my own by now. Harry seemed very happy spending anytime we could together. I loved seeing him this way and always tried to find ways to make him happier.

One afternoon as we made our way back from the quidditch pitch hand in hand we saw Hermione walking towards us from the castle. "Hey you two! I've been wondering where you were."

"Just doing some flying 'Mione. It felt amazing to be up in the air again." his smile grew even wider as he explained to Hermione how his death defying dive had nearly given me a heart attack. I shook my head as they both laughed.

"I'm sorry Drac. I thought it was funny. Just the look on your face." he started to laugh harder.

"It was not funny, Harry. That was just cruel and unusual punishment."

"That's what you get for tossing me out of your bed last night." he smirked. He let go of my hand and put his arm around Hermione instead.

"Aw, I see how it's going to be. By the way I did no such thing as kicking you out of my bed."

"Oh, yes, you did." he grabbed me. "And if you don't admit it then no more sleep overs for you."

I pouted. "Fine. I might have tossed you over the side of the bed last night. I can't help it if you're ticklish." I smirked and suddenly began to tickle him.

He screamed and tried to get away but fell to the ground instead, taking me with him. "Okay, you two. I don't think I can leave Harry to this madness." Hermione said as she helped us up.

"You are in for it Malfoy." He grinned as he wiped dirt off his clothes.

"So are we resorting back to our school days Potter?" I smirked again.

"If we are then I must say you are way hotter than you were back then." He drew me into an embrace and started to thoroughly kiss me.

"Break it up, you two. I think you might traumatise Hermione." came a voice from the castle doors.

"Shut it, Ron! Sorry, 'Mione." Harry said as he turned to his friends. "I can kiss my boyfriend if I damn well please, Ron."

"I didn't say you couldn't. Hermione just looked a little uncomfortable is all." He winked at Hermione and I knew she hadn't been as uncomfortable as he was making her out to be. "I came out here to remind you three that Harry's party will start at four o'clock sharp. If you're late mum might lose it. Be prepared Harry, she has gone a little overboard this year."

"Does she know I'm bringing a date?" Harry questioned as he put his arm around me.

"Oh, yeah! Mum is way too excited to meet Draco. She's a little crazed about making everything perfect." Ron rolled his eyes

"She didn't have to do that. I don't even care if I get birthday cake. I just want to be with everyone." Harry looked worried.

"I think she's trying to impress your man, here." Ron gestured to me.

"I didn't expect anything over the top. It's not my birthday." I was hoping that the weasley's matriarch hadn't gone too far overboard.

"Well, just wait and see. I've gotta get going. I'm meeting Luna for drinks at the Hogs Head." Ron grinned and walked towards the front gates.

I turned to judge Hermione's reaction but she just smiled at Harry and I. "Stop it you two. I'm fine. I told you I have someone now, too."

"Just tell me already. Please!" Harry pouted.

"You will find out tomorrow." She smiled as she walked back into the castle.

Harry and I retired back to my quarters and spent the night kissing and cuddling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning I woke early and called for a house elf to bring Harry and I breakfast. I conjured a small table for two and placed a white table clothe over the top. Some fresh cut flowers in a vase and a spread of yummy foods and I was set. I went back to my bed.

"Harry, sweetie, wake up. I have a surprise for you." I cooed into his ear to no avail.

"Harry, wake up. There's a surprise waiting." I said a little louder but nothing.

"Harry!"

"Huh... what?"

"Happy Birthday, baby! I have breakfast waiting for you." I kissed him softly and stepped back.

"Oh, Drac. Really?"

"Of course. What I wouldn't do for you."

We exited back into the main room. With a giggle Harry hugged me from behind. "Thank you so much."

"I believe I got all your favorites. Chocolate chip pancakes, strawberry syrup, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and of course whipped cream."

Harry smiled like a kid in a candy store and dove right into all the food. I smiled and slowly drank my tea while enjoying some toast and marmalade.

"I'm so stuffed. Why did you bring me so much food?"

"I didn't know how much you were going to eat. You have a busy day ahead of you." I gave a divilish grin and stood up from my seat. Grabbing his hand I lead him back to the bedroom.

"Your first present." I laughed as I handed him a decent sized box.

"First? Draco, how many did you get me?" he chuckled as he began to tear the paper off the box.

"Um... Quite a few, actually." a sheepish grin grew across my face. "I hope you like them."

"I'm sure I'll love them." and with a gasp he delved his hand into the deeo green paper and pulled out the gift.

"You didn't!" he groaned in frustration. "You did not buy me clothes."

"What, you don't like them?"

"No. I love them. It's just... noone has ever bought me clothes."

He pulled the deep green v-neck from the box along with the black jeans and stared. "Drac, these are amazing. Thank you so much." Harry pulled me into a loving hug and nestled his head into my neck.

"You're welcome, Harry. Now we have to get ready for the rest of the day. Go and shower and I'll clean up breakfast."


	10. The Birthday Wish (part 2)

**So here is the second part to Birthday wish! Lots of fluffy fluffiness. =] I hope you all enjoy the ending of the chapter. Things seem to be moving along in the story now and I'm making more updates so keep up if you can! lol. Surprise guest and lots of presents! Yay! **

**Random thoughts::: *I can't wait for my 21st birthday! Just 2 months and 12 days! Yays!***

An hour later Harry and I were walking down to Hogsmead. He was wearing his new outfit and basking in the glow of the summer sun. He looked gorgeous with his hair blowing in the wind so I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and resumed walking with the biggest grin ever.

"Harry! It's Harry! Okay, 1, 2, 3,... " suddenly a crowd of old schoolmates began to sing a birthday song to Harry as they pulled him into the Three Broomsticks. "Happy Birthday!" they all shouted when they finished the song. I let them take him around the room and I made my way to the bar to see Madame Rosmerta.

"Everything ordered is on the "Malfoy" tab." I let her know. She nodded in reassurance as she made her way out to deliver drinks.

I found Harry sitting with Seamus Finnigan and Hermione as others tried to crowd around the table. He smiled as I made my way around to sit beside him. I enjoyed holding his hand as his friends made conversation. I saw Hermione give the door a discreet look every couple of minutes so I leaned over Harry and whispered, "Waiting for someone? You look like you might jump out of your chair any minute now."

She glared at me as the door rang out again and Ginny Weasley walked in. Hermione automatically brightened up and sprang from her chair. She pulled Ginny back to our table and plopped her down. I gave Hermione a questioning look and she just beamed. Ginny happily greeted everyone and then turned to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

Hermione discreetly turned to me and gave me the signal. "Alright, alright, everyone! Settle down. We all know why we are here." Hermione stood and calmed the crowd. "It's Harry's big day!" a few shouts of 'Harry!' were heard around the bar. "Since it's his birthday we have a special surprise for him."

Everyone cheered. Suddenly music was blasting throughout the pub. Harry turned to me and stared. "Did you do this?" he shouted to me over the music. "Maybe?" I shrugged and gave him a wink. Suddenly streamers and balloons appeared everywhere. Red and gold just for my Griffindor companion. Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me up and into the crowd of already dancing people. He pulled me in close and hugged me. "Thank you for all of this. I don't know how you planned all of this but you're amazing!" He smiled when of his heart melting smiles and hugged him even closer.

Soon everyone in the Three Broomsticks was dancing and drinking. Harry hadn't left the dance floor since he drug me onto it. I on the other hand was trying to set his next surprise in motion. I went back to Harry and slowly drug him from the floor.

"Your next present is waiting for you!" I tried to tell him but he couldn't make out what I said. So I led him over to a dark table in the back of the room. A shadowy figure was waiting in the booth with their back to us. "Happy Birthday Harry." I said as I sat him down in the chair across from the hooded person. With a gasp and a splutter of incoherent words Harry leapt across the table and grabbed onto the man in the cloak.

"Sirius! Is it really you?" Harry choked out through sobs.

"Yes, Harry. Now quiet or someone will hear you." the man laughed as he gave Harry a bear hug.

"Wait. You can't be here. You'll get caught!" Harry whispered and pulled Sirius' hood back up from where it had fallen off of him when Harry attacked.

"Actually. I'm in the middle of clearing my name from all charges. I'm not supposed to be out in public yet but this young man right here got it approved for me to be here with you on your birthday. I quite like him Harry. Good choice."

A blush ran across my face at the compliment. I realized Harry had detached himself from Sirius and was now coming to sit back down by me. He grabbed my face and pulled it towards his own so our lips could meet in a passionate kiss. "I can't believe you would do all this for me. Breakfast, friends, bringing my Godfather out of hiding. Draco, I love you!"

It took me only a second to register what Harry had said and my jaw dropped. "Harry, I... Did you just say you love me?"

"I did. And I really do love you. Draco, you're amazing."

"I love you too!"

"I just got my birthday wish." Harry smiled and drew me into another wonderful kiss.


	11. The Passion

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it has been a while. I had a death in the family and haven't been home in a week. But on with the story. I had most of this done before I left so I finished it off while my rereading was still fresh in my brain. I believe this is one of my favorite chapters so far. If you love it just as much as I do please review! And just to show my southern roots. Thanks y'all! **

**Disclaimer: See early chapters  
**

**Randomness from Moi!- I spent over 30 hours in a vehicle over the past week. No more road trips for a while. 8 hours straight in a car is no good. =] **

It was night fall before everyone started to clear out of the pub. I made my way to the bar to pay the tab and then went back to the quiet gathering of people around the table in the middle of the room.

I stood behind Harry as he was talking to the old Gryffindor quidditch team. I planted a kiss on top of his head and he leaned back into the touch.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see you two together, ever!" commented one of the twins.

"Yeah. This is really strange." Angelina Johnson said as she grabbed the twins hand.

"Hey! Can I not date a Malfoy in peace, please?" retorted Harry. "Fred no one ever thought you would get up the nerve to ask Angelina out. Now you're married with a baby on the way. So hush. Miracles happen."

"Wait. You're pregnant?" cried Katie Bell.

"Yeah. About two months along! Fred wants twins but I don't think I could handle Fred and George junior."

The crowd laughed as Fred and George high fived. I leaned down to whisper to Harry "Are you ready for the last of your birthday presents?"

"There's more?" Harry groaned jokingly

"Just a few more from friends." As I said that a woosh from the fireplace let me know that the other Weasley's had begun to arrive.

"From all of your friends and "family" Harry we wish you a happy birthday." Mrs. Weasley said as she levitated a giant cake into the room. The cake was three layers and shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Funny you guys. You all thought I missed my scar. But thank you!" Harry smiled and then closed his eyes. A couple seconds later Harry blew out his twenty-three candles to a round of "Happy Birthday"

With everyone full of cake and drink we all made our way back to our respective homes. Harry and I slowly traipsed our way back to the castle hand in hand. "I had a wonderful birthday. Thank you for putting it together."

"You're quite welcome. I'm happy everything went so well. What was your favorite part. Sirius?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I love you"

I sighed at the words "I love you too."

Suddenly we heard laughter coming from the bushes next to us. "'Mione?" asked Harry.

Girly giggling and a little bit of "shhh" and then two faces appeared. "Hey Harry." said a drunken Hermione. "Hey you two." was the slurred greeting from Ginny.

"What are you two doing?" I laughed

"Making out in the bushes. What does it look like?"

"You're doing what in the bushes?" cried Harry.

"Making. Out. In. The. Bushes. Can you not hear?"

"Okay. Someone please explain why my ex fiance and sister are making out in the bushes?" Ron said as he made his way up the path behind us.

"Ask them." I said pointedly.

"We decided that we would finally tell people tonight but instead got drunk and ended up here." Hermione giggled between hiccups.

"Well it looks like we finally have found out who you've been seeing." I grinned. Harry just stared at me and Ron slowly started to walk away.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry called worriedly.

"I just need to process this." Ron muttered loud enough for us to hear.

A couple weeks passed to find us back in the rhythm of getting ready for the semester to start. Harry hadn't officially moved in but had moved most of his things into my drawers or living space. We were content. Hermione and Ginny were going strong as well, deciding to move in together in Hogsmead. Ron was slowly getting used to the fact that Hermione preferred another Weasley.

I was prepping my rooms to be invaded tonight by friends. Hermione and Ginny, Ron and Luna, and myself and Harry. We were planning to hang out, eat, drink, and relax before diving back into work.

"Draco I'm not feeling very well." called Harry from the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I headed to check on him.

"I'm not sure. I just feel woozy."

"Hmm..." I entered to find a very green looking Harry laying across my bed horizontally.

"You poor thing. Let me get you some tea." I said as I helped him reposition himself to lay against the pillows.

"Thank you, Draco." he groaned as he rolled onto his side.

A knock came at the door as I was heading back to Harry with tea. I answered the door to Hermione who rushed pass me to set a desert on the table. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Harry's sick. I'm not sure what's wrong though."

"Harry's sick? Oh, no." Hermione slowly walked into the bedroom after me.

"Sweetie, Hermione's here is it ok if she examines you real quick?"

"Sure." he groaned as he rolled over onto his back.

"I'll make it quick." she said she pulled out her wand.

After a couple minutes Hermione sighed. "It's just a stomach bug. Nothing big. He just needs a small potion which I can grab and lots of rest and fluids. Are you good enough to take care of him?"

"I'm sure I can mange." I smiled.

"I'll let everyone know that you have to cancel for tonight."

"Thanks, Hermione." I said as we walked back into the main room.

"I'll just run and get that potion and be right back." she smiled and left the room.

I walked back into my bedroom to find Harry looking very cheerful and not sick at all.

"Yay! It worked."

"What worked?" I said as I glared at Harry.

"Fred and George's new treat. It's a chocolate that makes you seem sick so you can get out of things."

"Harry Potter! I can't believe you. Our friends were really excited about tonight and Hermione has already let everyone know that we are canceling. You're in trouble." I walked over and began to climb across the bed toward him.

"I did it so we could spend time together tonight. Just me and you." Harry fake quivered in fear at the sight of my glare.

"I don't care the reasoning, you're still in trouble." I finally reached him and with a smirk I launched myself towards the man. Holding him down I began to torture him with tickling. His laughter was so loud I'm pretty sure the whole castle heard him.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I give up." he said between trying to catch his breath. "Never do that again." his half-hearted glare made me laugh as I rolled off of him onto the other side of the bed.

"So I see laughter is the best medicine." Hermione laughed from the doorway.

"Oh. Hermione, sorry I made you worry. I was testing out a new candy from Fred and George. It worked, yes?" Harry smiled cunningly at her.

Hermione groaned in frustration and made her way over to Harry. After smacking him on the arm she leaned down and gave him a hug. "If you wanted a night alone with Draco you could have just said so."

A blush appeared on Harry's face as Hermione turned to me. "Take care of him and make sure he doesn't get into any more of those candies." she chuckled to herself as she left the room.

"You ,sir, are in trouble."

"Again?"

"I thought I got my punishment?" he pouted playfully

"Don't even. You got me worried something was seriously wrong, Harry."

"I'm sorry. I really am. Now can we have a nice night together?" he asked as he drew me into his arms and snuggled in close to my chest.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "I guess we can. You did go through all that trouble for something right?"

He began to laugh but was cut off by my lips sweetly touching his. As the kissed deepened the laugh was replaced with a moan. As we parted for air I looked into his emerald eyes and noticed a desire I had never seen.

Looking at him closer I quietly asked, "Are you sure?"

The only answer I needed was a passionate kiss and a night of love.


End file.
